The last one standing
by Undeadgamer220
Summary: Amy Rose was rejected by her friend five years ago. She's moved on and started a new life, only to have in intruded by her old friends. Sonic never gave up, an he never will!
1. chapter 1

_How do you love someone, without getting hurt?_

 _How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

 _ **Amy's pov**_

I used to be great. Everyone loved me. I swear I almost even had the boy of my dreams; Sonic the hedgehog. But I don't even know what happen. I woke up, and all my relationships were torn. I had worked so hard to fit in and now…they don't even answer my texts.

That was five years ago. I was seventeen years old.

The only option I had was to move away and start new. Why stick around when there's no one worth sticking around for? I moved to New Mobotropolis and started working at a small bakery there. Life isn't easy, but it isn't unbearable.

"Amy, can you run to the store and pick up some bread flour?" My coworker, Bunnie, called from the back. I grabbed my keys and started the walk to the store it wasn't too far, but I still hate it. Being alone makes me think of what might have been.

I was in the baking isle when I heard a kid screaming.

"I want them!" He howled. His mother was trying desperately to calm him down, for he was making her look bad. I walked to the kid and knelt down at his eye level.

"You should be nicer to your mommy you know." The kid looked away embarrased. I smiled and walked to get the flour.

I was checking out when a tall blue figure caught my eye. I froze and I felt that I couldn't tear my eyes away. Two isles away the twenty five year old _Sonic the hedgehog_ stood paying for a soda and chips. I gulped as I quickly swiped my card and ran.

 _Please don't see me please don't see me!!_

I ran into the bakery and sighed.

"Amy is that you?" Bunnie called. "Yes!"

"Can you get that customer?" I turned to see a group of people I knew all too well.

 _Tails, cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Espio!!_ They're all here! Thank goodness Sonic isn't!

I spoke too soon. Sonic walked in and sat down.

"Did the waitress stop at our table yet?" He asked. "Nope." Tails said. I took a deep breath and walked to their table. "Hi, welcome to Bunnie's." I squeaked. "What can I get you to drink?"

I noticed Sonic looking at me with a strange look on his face. I kept my head down as I took their orders. I ran back to the kitchen breathing heavily.

 _Sonic's pov_

The gang started their usual lovely chatter as I sat pondering. First I saw Amy at the store and now here?? I must be imagining things!

I never stopped looking for her. The day I came to her house to find it trashed and empty my heart shattered. I ran everywhere to find her. I can find anyone, if they want to be found. _So why haven't I been able to find Amy? It's like she's hiding from me._ I gave up the search three years ago. Now I try to just get on with life. Beating Eggman, keep Mobius safe. We'd stopped in New Mobotropolis on our way to Onyx. Now, maybe I shouldn't leave.


	2. Chapter two: pizza and talking

_Mama never taught me how to love._

 _ **Amy:**_

I collapsed on my couch. My heart pounded out of my chest. _Is Sonic and the gang really here??_ I decided to ignore it. If I didn't acknowledge it, maybe they would go away and leave me alone. I jumped at the knock on my door. I got up and looked through the peep hole. "Sonic!?" I whispered to myself. He stood at my door, in a pizza delivery outfit. "Hurry up! I'm trying to keep my record for the most pizzas delivered!" He said impatiently. I laughed under my breath at him, still the same guy! Opened the door just a crack and snatched the pizza. I shoved a five dollar bill in his hand and slammed the door. It stopped short and I noticed Sonic's foot there.

"I would like to know who I deliver too. I just got this job and you are one of the special customers." I gulped. _Maybe he won't recognize me!_ I opened the door shyly. Sonic gasped when he saw me. "Amy?" He whispered. "Uhhhh hey! Bye now!" I slammed the door. _Wow that backfired on me!_

 _Sonic_

Amy is alive!? Am I just seeing things? I stayed outside her door. How can I remember where to find her? Well she works at that bakery…she orders pizza…and I'm standing at her room right now! I copied down the number of her apartment and sped off.

I showed up at her door the next day with a pizza.

 _Amy_

"I didn't order pizza!" I called through the door. Sonic was here again. I have to find a way to get him off my trail! "I know. I ordered it for you." He said. "Can you open the door and we can talk?" I sighed. "No." I said. "Why?" Sonic called. "You don't want me around." I said, in more of a whisper. Sonic heard me, "Amy. I don't know what happened. I never meant to shut you out. I'm sorry. Please let me in?" I rolled my eyes, "this isn't Frozen. You can't just ask someone over and over to let you in if they don't want you around." I heard Sonic sigh and walk away. This is a disaster! I sat down. I quickly dialed Bunnie's number. "Hey sugah', something you need?" I smiled, I love Bunnie's southern accent! "Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course hon!" I hung up and grabbed a suitcase with some clothes and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry people! I have been so busy I forgot all about my stories on here! I hope you haven't forgotten me yet! XOXO**

 _Amy_

I stepped off the bus and ran to Bunnie's door. I needn't knock, I was always welcome at her place. I set the suitcase down in her living room and took a glance around. Her fireplace was littered with pictures of her and Antoine. I smiled, they always made a cute couple. "Amy?" Bunnie called from the back bedroom. "I'm here!" I called and ran to the hall. She tackled me into a hug and we fell to the floor laughing. Antoine stepped out with a smile and I hugged him.

"I was so happy to hear from you, how long as it been?" Bunnie asked as she poured me a glass of her own iced tea. I shrugged, "at least a few weeks. I found myself in a.." I searched for the word, "difficult situation. I ran into Sonic and the rest of the gang at my job." Bunnie raised her eyebrows, "and then Sonic delivered me a pizza, remembered my address and came the next day asking to talk."

Bunnie scoffed, "after that son of a-" Antoine cleared his throat and Bunnie blushed. "I mean, how could he even dare after what he did to you?" I shook my head.

"I just need to stay for a few days so I can get him off my back," I said, "I need to get a new apartment and job as soon as possible." Bunnie nodded.

"Well, my friend Mina has an opening for a waitressing position at her shop downtown." Bunnie said, "you may have to work late hours sometimes it serves as a nightclub Friday's and Saturday's." I smiled.

"While I do hate drunken men," I said cheekily, "I can hold off until I'm done with my online schooling." I have been schooling online to become a nurse. It's been paying off, every Monday I go and work at the care center to get experience. Everything was going so well until he showed up...I sighed. That man has some nerve to think he can barge back in after all these years?


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't have to be snarky about it." I red hedgehog grumbled as I slid a beer his way. He had asked to buy me a drink, and I, knowing exactly where that was going, had to give him the finger to get my point across. It was about ten, and music thumped so loud I could barely hear myself think. Bunnie got me this job, and while I am so very grateful, my boss gets on my every last nerve. I wiped sweat from my forehead and watched people coming in, people dancing, that couple in the corner...I thought about one of the last times I went out with the gang. We had to drag Rouge and KNuckles from a nightclub much like this one. I smiled as I remembered Shadow throwing Rouge over his shoulder while she slammed her fists off his back. Shadow was a truck, nothing ever hurt him. I never liked him much, but I never had a problem with him either. I was snapped from my thoughts by a figure who slammed a ten dollar bill on the counter and ordered two beers. I blinked, my emerald eyes meeting crimson red ones.

"S-Shadow?"

Sonic's Pov

I ran around the city again, there was no way I could have missed her. I groaned in frustration as I arrived back at the hotel room again.

"Still nothing?" Rouge said sadly. I shook my head. Tails was working on something while Espio and Knuckles played cards.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked. Rouge pursed her lips, and I rolled my eyes. I guessed they got into another fight and he went out for a drink. I could use a drink myself.

"What bar?" I asked.

"The usual." She said saltily, and I ran out.

Amy's Pov

My jaw dropped, Shadow stood in front of me, he hadn't changed a bit! I hastily grabbed two beers and set them down in front of him. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I frowned.

"We need to talk." He said gruffly. I pursed my lips and nodded. He handed me the other beer and I sipped it pensively. Why was he here? Then I remembered, Shadow always goes out for a drink when him and Rouge fight.

"Another argument?" I asked quietly. Shadow groaned with a nod.

"Where have you been, Rose?" He asked. I shook my head. "Sonic hasn't been the same since you left." He said, "he and Sally fell out, Bunnie refuses to talk to him."

"Silver?" I inquired. Shadow's jaw flexed.

"He doesn't dare come around." He said darkly. I blinked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's just say," he said and stared down at his drink, "he ruined things between Rouge and me." I frowned, Rouge was caught cheating with Silver? I thought Silver was in love with Blaze.

I opened my mouth say something else when I heard my name. He whispered it, and I froze. Sonic's eyes flicked from me to Shadow, and his expression changed. He walked next to Shadow. I got up and escaped behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Sonic's Pov

"What are you doing here with her?" I asked with a glare. Shadow sipped his beer.

"I came here as usual for a drink, she was the bartender, and I told her I wanted to talk." I frowned.

"So, she'll talk to you, but not me?" Shadow shrugged. I sighed, it's no use with Shadow, he's been even more reserved and to himself since he and Rouge broke up.

The song photograph by Ed Sheeran came on, and I grinned.

"Hey, can I get some assistance!" I called. Amy walked out and frowned when she saw me. "Yeah, you," I said. She looked around, but when she realized there was no one else around she sighed and marched up to me.

"Can I help you?" She asked. I nodded.

"I stumbled here on accident," I said, "and I find that I have no partner, and I can't just 'not dance' to this song." Amy rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Good luck with that," Shadow chuckled, and I watched Amy with dismay.

"I'm pretty sure customer satisfaction is in your rules," I called. I heard Amy groan and she turned around.

"You have some nerve," she said, and I smiled as I caught a glimpse of the pendant she wore around her neck. I put my hands up in surrender and walked out of the bar with Shadow in tow.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Did you not see that necklace she wore?" I asked. Shadow shook his head.

"That's the necklace I gave her when she turned sixteen."


End file.
